


A Suprise

by FastFadingFiction



Series: Sterek 2020 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: Wednesday, January 8: level, regret, quest
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600993
Kudos: 22





	A Suprise

**Author's Note:**

> Wednesday, January 8: level, regret, quest

Stiles was on a quest to make Derek smile. The wolf had been nothing but doom and gloom for the last two weeks and it was time for Stiles to take it up a level or two. When he remembered the day Derek’s mood turned sour and that’s when Stiles knew what he had to do. With no regrets, he holds the box out to Derek. 

“What’s this?” Derek askes as the box lid moves. 

“A surprise.”

Derek pulls off the lid and a tinny pall of fur leaps into his hands, Derek immediately smiles at the kitten. “Thanks, Stiles.”

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon for this is that Derek and Stiles watched Deaton and Scott put down the kitten's mother and the kittens were too sick to be adopted. That's what made Derek sad.


End file.
